Andy Barclay
Andy William Barclay appeared in Child's Play, Child's Play 2 and Child's Play 3 and as the unfortunate main character trying to prevent the Lakeshore Strangler Good Guy Chucky from claiming his soul. A common theme is that Chucky was never successful in the end of taking over Andy's body. He's the son of Karen Barclay. Andy's father is unknown to date, but it's apparent that he died sometime ago as Chucky once told him a lie that his father sent him from Heaven. ''Child's Play'' Andy is celebrating his sixth birthday (November 9, 1988) and lives with his widowed mother in an apartment. Originally, Andy wants a Good Guy Doll and ends up getting clothes. Seeing her son's disappointment, Karen buys a doll (not knowing that it is possessed by the spirit of a serial killer) for $30 from a homeless peddler. Andy was overjoyed by the new doll. When Karen's friend, Maggie falls to her death from the apartment's window while babysitting Andy, he was immediately questioned by Detective Mike Norris. Karen believes that Andy had nothing to do with it. However, Andy alarms the adults when he informs his mother that the doll, Chucky, is alive and quotes him saying "His real name is Charles Lee Ray and he's been sent down from Heaven by Daddy to play with me," and "He said that Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved.". The next day Andy and Chucky go to the house of Chucky's former partner in crime, Eddie Caputo. Chucky sneaks in and blows up the house, killing Eddie and framing Andy. Andy shows even more possible insanity when he tells Chucky to talk and stop lying and that Chucky will kill him if he lets out his secret. As a result, Andy became the prime suspect of Chucky's murders. After much pursuit of his most intended victim, Chucky decides to pursue Andy on his own and eventually begins the chant that made him a doll the night he was killed. However, Karen and Detective Norris intervene just in time before Chucky finishes the chant and therefore take Andy's soul. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot through the heart. The moving ends with Andy, suspciously or fearful, looking at Chucky's burned head. ''Child's Play 2'' Andy has been temporarily sent to a foster home until his mother, who was considered mentally unstable and has been undergoing psychiatric testing, can look after him again. Mike Norris is also absent from the film as he, according to a comic based on the series, under the threat of being fired, has been forced to reluctantly abandon the "Chucky is alive" case and leave Andy to his fate. Andy now finds himself terrorized once again in his new home by the revived Chucky who was brought back to life by Play Pals (the company of the fictional good guys dolls of the series) to try to unsuccessfully prove the rumors about the Chucky doll wrong. Chucky even stalks young Andy at school and slays Andy's teacher. Later that day, Andy goes down to the basement to confront Chucky, resulting in a struggle between him and the possessed doll. To make it worse, Chucky frames Andy for the murder of his foster father. Andy's foster sister, Kyle discovers her and Andy's foster mother has also been killed and realizes Chucky is really alive. She was held hostage and is to transport Chucky to Andy in the Good Guy Factory. Then, Chucky finds Andy taking his shoes and socks off at the orphanage, and takes him away. After Andy is nearly knocked unconscious, Chucky once again attempts to steal his body. However, after finishing the chant and nothing happens, Chucky realizes that his soul is trapped in the doll's body and it can no longer be done. Now that his doll body is human, he endures gruesome injuries, such as having his hand torn off and being forced to cut off his legs. Andy's body thwarts Chucky's soul in molten plastic, and together he and Kyle kill Chucky's body by inflating his head and causing it to explode. Andy and Kyle leave the factory toward uncertain futures. ''Child's Play 3'' Andy Barclay is now sixteen years old and the incidents in the previous two films has permanently ruined his reputation and made him an outcast in front of everybody. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes from foster homes, presumably for his inability to fit in. Social Services then enrolls Andy in a military academy as a last resort. Here, Andy is the center of Cadet Shelton's harassment and Chucky has also been rebuilt and returns to stalk Andy once again. However, Chucky now realizes he is able to set a new goal to become human again, and reveals his true self to another boy named Tyler. Chucky confronts Andy in his boarding room and reveals that he intends to transfer his soul into a different child's body: Tyler who Andy had befriended earlier in the film. During the academy's 'war game', Andy gets a girlfriend name Kristen De Silva but loses his only other friend (besides Tyler) Whitehurst to Chucky. Eventually, Chucky's attempts to reach human form get thwarted again. After following Chucky (and Tyler, who is essentially Chucky's hostage) from the woods to a local carnival and struggling with the possessed doll in a spook-house ride, Andy tosses Chucky into a large fan which dices him. Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by EMTs, before being taken away by the questioning authorities as he is last seen riding off in a police car. Curse of Chucky Andy (Alex Vincent in a cameo) briefly appears at the end of the film in a post-credits scene receiving Chucky in the mail. He then takes a call from Karen and the two make dinner plans for Andy's birthday, the following day. It is also implied through this conversation that Karen has married Detective Mike Norris, making him his stepfather. Just as Chucky frees himself from the package, he turns to find Andy holding a gun up to Chucky, then proceeding to shoot him in the face. It is also revealed that Andy went on to graduate from the military academy and he still keeps in touch with his former foster sister, Kyle as he keeps a photo of her on an end table. Andy's fate A newspaper article seen in Bride of Chucky makes reference to Andy Barclay by saying how a boy claims a Good Guy doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray. He was briefly mentioned in the Seed of Chucky DVD's "interviews" feature, where Chucky declares that he will someday have his revenge on him. Notes & Trivia *Andy is besides, Chucky, the longest recurring character of the Child's Play series up until Bride and Seed of Chucky. *Andy is one of the few characters from the original still mentioned in the series. *There is no mention of Andy still in contact with other survivors like Detective Mike Norris, Kyle, or Tyler. Category:Survivor Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters from Child's Play Category:Characters from Child's Play 2 Category:Characters from Child's Play 3 Category:Soldiers Category:Brave Heroes Category:Living Heroes